


Understanding / Communication

by she_blinks (naughtybutinagoodway)



Series: Lovers / Spies [2]
Category: Atomic Blonde (2017)
Genre: Anal Play, F/F, Fix-It, I changed the ending, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtybutinagoodway/pseuds/she_blinks
Summary: Lorraine and Delphine are again confronted by someone from Delphine's past, despite a warning from Lorraine. The result is ... well, you'll have to read to find out.Or the one where Lorraine goes a little violent-femme.





	Understanding / Communication

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part 2 of my Lovers/Spies series. I had a few requests to continue the Possession / Protection one-off, so I did.
> 
> Warning: This chapter depicts a messy process, one that (as a reader pointed out) touches on some rather visceral emotional and physical loci before rounding into something akin to a resolution. Because that's how I think it would play out. There is a very brief description of anal action and a threesome. There is also a sex scene that is just this side of consensual.

#### \-------------------

Delphine had struggled with the question for several days now … would calling Merkel to inquire about Lorraine’s whereabouts be an acceptable use of his contact information?

Lorraine had provided his phone number, to be used while she was on assignment, in case Delphine felt threatened or had some other emergency.

This latest assignment was lasting longer than any others. What Lorraine had said would be a short mission had stretched on for seven weeks now. Delphine was worried. And lonely.

Delphine decided to hold off on calling Merkel one more day. She doubted that Lorraine would approve of the unintended use of Merkel’s contact information.

She decided to go out tonight, to the dance club owned by her friend, Veronique. The last few weeks had become all about distracting herself from thoughts of Lorraine.

#### \-------------------

Delphine spent most of the night sitting by the bar, chatting with Veronique.

“What you need is to get fucked. Find someone. There are plenty of men and women suitable for you in here.”

If Veronique were able to hear her over the music, she would have heard Delphine groan. She answered agreeably instead, “Yes, perhaps.”

“Are you still holding out for your tall American to come back?”

“It’s not that I’m waiting for her. I’m worried about her.” Delphine didn’t say more, it was hard to talk of such things over the din of a club.

“The best thing to take your mind off of worry is fucking. Do you two have an  _understanding_?”

“We’ve never talked about it,” Delphine admitted.

“Well then you have an understanding.”

Delphine wanted to change the subject. “I will be right back. I am going to the toilet.”

Delphine got up and walked toward the back of the club. As she maneuvered around a couple speaking, she bumped into someone, hard enough that she felt an apology was in order. “Pardon …”

She was looking at Sonia. Sonia immediately began explaining herself. “I did not know you were here. I … we will leave now…”

Delphine knew that Lorraine had spoken with Sonia the last time they saw each other, in an effort to keep her away from Delphine. But Delphine was intrigued by Sonia’s use of the word “we”... “Are you here with someone?”

“Yes.” It was obvious that Sonia was afraid to engage in conversation. Delphine noticed the attractive woman standing next to Sonia and smiled. She was taller than Sonia and Delphine, just by a bit. She had smooth, light brown skin and had large, dark eyes. She was quite attractive, and looked to be of Moorish descent.

“It’s okay. I am here alone. That is if you both want to talk to me.”

Sonia hesitated, probably looking around to see if Delphine was truly alone. Delphine wondered just how Lorraine threatened her. Delphine smiled, and started to walk away. “I understand if you two want to be alone. Enjoy the rest of your …”

“Stay. This is Simone. Simone this is Delphine.”

Delphine turned back toward the women. “Sonia and Simone, how nice.” Delphine thought about rejoining Veronique, listening to her pass judgment on Delphine’s sex life. “Can I buy you both a drink? To celebrate your relationship?”

#### \-------------------

Several drinks later, Delphine knew she should leave. She was having trouble speaking. Every time her glass was nearly emptied, Simone ordered a new drink for Delphine.

“Ladies, I must leave. I enjoyed meeting you Simone. Sonia, take care.”

The couple looked at each other. Simone leaned over and whispered into Delphine’s ear, “Let us walk you home. You shouldn’t be alone. You’ve had a lot to drink.”

Delphine wasn’t so far gone that she didn’t recognize the possibility of intent behind their offer. “No, no. I am okay. You do not need to leave because of me.” As she stood, Delphine stumbled slightly, needing to take an extra step to steady herself.

“We insist,” Sonia added.

Delphine decided that the bar was not the place to argue, so she allowed the women to follow her out.

As they walked the streets towards Delphine's apartment, the women walked on either side of her, arm in arm. The mood was jovial, and Delphine began to doubt her earlier assumptions about their intentions.

When they reached the door to Delphine’s apartment block, both she and Sonia hesitated. Both recalled the earlier incident, not even two months earlier, in which Sonia had snuck into the entry hall in order to make contact with Delphine. “I’m sorry about what happened earlier. I wasn’t sure of your intentions.”

“It’s okay. My intentions were to woo you back. That was before I met Simone.” Sonia, holding Simone’s hand, lifted it up for emphasis.

Delphine was comforted by the gesture. “Would you like to come in for a drink? Before you answer, the only thing I keep in stock is vodka.”

Sonia and Sonia looked at each other and said in unison, “Oui!”

#### \-------------------

The night ended as a blur of mouths, hands, lips. Delphine would later recall with clarity only one moment… she was on her hands and knees, straddling Sonia. Sonia, who had her mouth on Delphine’s breast, one hand in her cunt and the other stroking her clit. Simone had her tongue deep in Delphine’s ass, generating such intense pleasure that it could cut through her drunken haze.

#### \-------------------

Delphine heard a knock at her door. She lifted her head and blearily looked at her clock. It was just after noon. She pushed herself up and noticed Sonia and Simone asleep on either side of her. She heard another knock at the door. She hurriedly got out of bed and looked around for something to throw on.

The first two articles of clothing she found were not her own. She finally found a large shirt, and managed to pull it on just as she reached the door. Before she opened the door, Delphine asked, “Who is it?”

“Delphine, it’s me.” Lorraine’s voice was unmistakable. Delphine panicked, not knowing whether to open the door or ask Lorraine to come back in a bit. Dread settled in at the base of her skull, and seemed to constrict her breathing.

She opened the door, and saw Lorraine standing there with a black eye, a cut lip, but an adoring smile on her face. The smile started to dissipate quickly as Lorraine noticed the terrified look on Delphine’s face. Delphine did not move to let Lorraine into her apartment.

“Are you okay?” After a beat, “Do you have someone here?”

“I do.”

“Do you want me to come back? I can give you some time…” At that moment, Sonia turned the corner to step into the living area of Delphine’s small apartment. Sonia could discern whose voice she heard speaking to Delphine and tried to retreat back into the bedroom area. But before she could do so, Lorraine noticed the movement and spotted Sonia’s dirty blond hair.

“Delphine … what have you done?”

“Lorraine, I … It was … I’m sorry.” When Delphine apologized, Lorraine flinched, as if she had been struck on the face.

“I don’t want an apology.” Lorraine didn’t say anything further.

Delphine could sense that if she sent Lorraine away, she might not see her again. “Let me ask them to leave…”

“ _Them?_  There’s someone else here?”

Delphine did not answer the question, as she knew it would be answered soon enough.

“Please come in. Wait in the kitchen. Wait, okay? Do not leave.” Lorraine came in and set her bag down on the floor. The air became thick with malevolence.

Delphine walked towards her bed and lowered her voice, and pleaded in French, “Please get dressed quickly. I need you to leave.” A desperate edge snuck into her voice, “Please do not say anything as you leave.”

Delphine returned to stand near Lorraine.

Simone quickly grabbed her clothing and started to walk towards the door. Sonia was frozen and shooed her hand toward the door, directing Simone to leave. Simone made brief eye contact with Lorraine before focusing on the floor in front of her. Lorraine watched her every step as Simone walked through the apartment.

It took Sonia several seconds to work up the nerve to round the corner towards the door. Lorraine tolerated the sight of Sonia taking a few steps before she lunged.

Lorraine threw Sonia against the wall, grabbing her right arm, using it to pin her up against the wall. Both women were breathing hard, staring intently into each other’s eyes. Sonia made no move to free herself. Delphine, unsure of what to say, stood mute.

It was Lorraine who made the next move. Her breathing picked up pace; she reached behind, lifted her shirt and pulled a pistol out of the waistband of her pants. When Delphine realized what was happening, she pleaded, “Lorraine stop.”

Sonia began to shake.

Lorraine pushed the gun into the juncture between Sonia’s neck and chin, as if testing the flexibility of her windpipe. Suddenly, she lifted Sonia’s arm to be above her own head, against the wall. At the same moment, she clubbed Sonia's fingers swiftly with the butt of the pistol. Despite Sonia’s cry of shock and pain, the women could hear the distinct sound of bone cracking from the strike of the gun. As Lorraine brought her arm down, she knocked Sonia’s head into the wall with her elbow.

Lorraine released Sonia and stepped back, to allow the woman to double over. Sonia put her good hand to her mouth, to contain the blood dripping from her lips and gums. “Get the fuck out of here.”

As Sonia left, Delphine yelled, “Why did you do that?”

Lorraine spun around, and Delphine didn’t recognize the look in her eyes. “Sonia and I had an agreement. I was keeping my end of the agreement.”

“An agreement? What the fuck are you talking about?” Delphine was in shock, she could never have predicted this reaction from Lorraine. “You’ve never been upset at the thought of me sleeping with someone else!”

At those words, Lorraine seemed to reflect on what had just taken place. She didn’t say anything for several seconds. Finally, Lorraine grabbed her bag and made a motion to leave, “I need some time alone.”

Delphine grabbed Lorraine’s arm, and pleaded with Lorraine, “Please do not leave. Stay. Let’s talk.”

Lorraine looked towards Delphine, unfocused. When she said nothing further, Delphine tried to loosen Lorraine’s grip on her bag handle. Lorraine let the bag fall to the floor. She started towards the door.

With her hand on the door knob, Lorraine motioned her head back toward Delphine slightly. “I’ll be back, later.”

#### \-------------------

It would be several hours before Lorraine returned. During that time, Delphine had plenty of time to reflect on how the previous night turned out the way that it did. Not making any excuses for herself, it occurred to Delphine that Sonia and Simone must have a practiced maneuver for picking up women. Because while she thought she knew what was coming, in the end, she behaved as if it was her own idea. Delphine had no one to blame but herself.

Delphine also determined that she needed Lorraine in her life. She was resolved to do whatever it took to keep Lorraine from bolting.

Lorraine called, rather than finding her way into the entry hall of Delphine’s apartment block. Delphine buzzed Lorraine in and answered her door, filled with both dread and gratitude that she returned. It was obvious that Lorraine had spent the afternoon drinking.

“Come in. I’m so glad you returned.”

“I had to, my stuff is here.”

“What happened to your eye? And your mouth?”

“It happened so long ago.” Lorraine didn’t answer; she was not going to make this easy for Delphine.

“Lorraine, despite everything that has happened today, I missed you terribly for the last seven weeks. I was worried about you.”

Lorraine seemed to consider what Delphine said. She regarded her warily, starting at her waist and moving her gaze upward. Eventually Lorraine stared at Delphine’s lips, and then her eyes. Delphine added, “I’m sorry that we …”

As before, the apology seemed to set Lorraine off. Before Delphine could finish, Lorraine reached for her, grabbing fistfuls of clothes and pulling Delphine towards her. One hand relinquished her clothing and grabbed a fistful of Delphine’s hair to pull her in for a kiss. Their lips met violently, teeth colliding. Delphine could taste the metallic aftertaste of blood.

Lorraine pulled Delphine towards her bed, clumsily; Delphine did not fight it. She allowed Lorraine to dictate the terms of this reunion. Delphine felt herself pushed onto the bed, landing on her back. She was pushed hard enough that physics forced her legs to snap up into the air.

Lorraine climbed onto the bed and began to kiss Delphine roughly again. Delphine was struck by Lorraine’s silence.

Delphine was immobilized by Lorraine’s forearm across her shoulders, along her collarbones. Lorraine grabbed Delphine’s hand with her free hand and held it above the brunette’s head. Lorraine stopped kissing Delphine and seemed to regard her in this position, finally looking into her eyes. At that moment, Delphine was struck by the similarity of her pose with that of Sonia’s earlier in the day. Lorraine must have realized the same; she released Delphine’s hand.

Delphine reached up to stroke Lorraine’s face, to inject some tenderness into the affair. Lorraine rejected the overture, grabbing Delphine’s hand and pinning it to her side.

Suddenly, Lorraine broke off eye contact and moved both of her knees towards Delphine, forcing Delphine’s legs open. Lorraine began to roughly kiss the nape of Delphine’s neck. As she did so, she reached down, pulled Delphine’s underwear to the side and roughly entered Delphine with three fingers. Delphine knew she was wet, but the abruptness was shocking.

Delphine was used to Lorraine as a forceful lover. But she was not used to being fucked this brutally. She tried to determine whether or not she could take it much longer. The assault on Delphine’s pussy, already sore from the previous night, forced a sob from Delphine.

“Lorraine, you’re hurting me.” Lorraine slowed. She entered Delphine deeply another time. Delphine struggled to remain calm. “Lorraine …” she pleaded.

Finally, Lorraine stopped and slowly pulled out of Delphine. She curled up into a fetal position, with her back toward Delphine. Delphine draped her arm over her lover and moved her body closer, spooning her. They lay this way until both women fell asleep.

#### \-------------------

When they woke up, they tried to start over. They talked as they held each other in their arms. Delphine knew she had to draw Lorraine out.

“So where were you all this time?”

“Indonesia.”

A pause. “With your height and blond hair, it must have been easy to remain discreet.”

Lorraine responded by doing that thing that Delphine has missed for seven weeks. She smirked, exhaled softly, and turned her head toward Delphine. At the gesture, Delphine nuzzled into Lorraine’s bosom.

“It’s why I had to stay so long. It’s why I have a black eye.”

“Do you want me to do anything for you?”

“No. No.” Lorraine changed the subject. “I shouldn’t have hurt you earlier. I so wanted today to go differently.” Her voice broke while speaking. When Delphine sighed her acceptance, she asked, “What happened to us today?”

Delphine considered her answer. “I don’t think we can go back to the ‘us’ that we were before today.” She wasn’t being morose; Delphine was speaking frankly about her vision of where their relationship was headed.

Lorraine leaned her head toward Delphine and, smelling her hairline at her forehead, inhaled deeply. She relaxed with her lips on Delphine’s forehead.

“I think I know what you mean.” She smiled against Delphine’s forehead. “The tender-hearted lover you knew before today was an idealized version of myself. Today, that's more the real me.”

Delphine leaned up on her elbow. Lorraine looked up in response. “I’m not ready to give up my tender-hearted lover. But I do need to know why you reacted the way you did with Sonia.” Delphine gave Lorraine a several seconds to think about how to respond. “I feel I need to apologize to her for … your reaction.”

Lorraine also rose onto her elbow. “Please do not reach out to her. She should not have been surprised by my reaction.”

“Lorraine, you broke her fingers. You elbowed her face.”

“Maybe the elbow to the face was unexpected…” Lorraine conceded. “But please don’t lecture me about violence. I accept that violence will erupt around me without warning. I‘ve been trained to react accordingly.”

“What about my sleeping with Sonia, or having a threesome, warranted a violent reaction?”

“You’re right. I understand that you’ll sleep with others.”

“You can do better than that Lorraine.” It wasn't a judgment.

“Okay, I understand that being in a relationship with me isn’t easy.”

“Lorraine, all of your understanding is getting in the way of real communication. I want to know why you reacted so strongly to Sonia.”

“I think I …”

Delphine looked up to make eye contact with Lorraine, to encourage her to continue.

“I don’t differentiate between physical injury and emotional injury. I strike out, violently, at both.”

“Did you feel emotionally injured?”

Lorraine sighed. “Let’s talk about you now.”

“No, we’re almost there. Were you injured?”

“I felt I was, yes. I knew that I wasn’t a factor in your decision to bring those two home with you. And I shouldn’t have been. I know you had no idea whether or not I’d be coming back.” Lorraine stopped to gather her thoughts. “But it still hurts. Knowing that you have to live your life without me. And frankly, I felt threatened by their ability to be in your life so easily.”

Lorraine again leaned forward, wanting the cover of kissing Delphine’s forehead for what she was about to say. “I am isolated for so much of my life. I feel I live my life only during the few days I get to spend with you. It’s the only time I have a solid purchase on living, feeling...” Lorraine didn't breathe, as if she were going to say more.

Delphine was silent, although she did squeeze Lorraine tighter.

Lorraine changed course, and pulled her head back. “Well? How did I do?”

“I’m speechless.”

“So what is our new ‘us’?”

“We accept what we now know about each other. We accept poor decision-making after weeks apart. We accept each other’s emotional frailties. And we accept our own emotional frailties.”

“You mean like your decision to sleep with an ex  _and_  her new girlfriend?”

“Given the opportunity, I would choose you over both of them …”

“I don’t believe you. I’m just one woman.”

“Let me prove it to you.” Delphine moved toward Lorraine, and seeing her yield, leaned in for their first tender kiss of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments, they are much appreciated. And a great source of story ideas - so thank you!


End file.
